Lidu
"Lidu" is literally "speech". =Setting= ... =Basic Grammar= Alphabet This wiki is largely in English, and reusing the letters is thus rather convenient. Letter sounds differ from English, though, in order to achieve better consistency. Letter | Word or letters representing sounf A | aaa (Spanish A) B | "boy" D | "dog" E | e F | "final" G | "gate" H | "help" I | ee (Spanish I) J | "jar" K | "kite" L | "line" M | "may" N | "never" O | "oat" (Spanish O) P | "post" R | "rail" S | "silly" T | "tail" U | zoo (Spanish U) V | "very" W | "walk" Y | i Z | Take the "sh" sound and replace the s with z. Key Structural Traits Lidu attempts to follow a few key rules: # No exceptions. Irregular verbs are frustrating, increasing the amount of information the all-new language-learner must take in. # Conjugation is simple. Too many languages rely on complicated verb-suffixes that must describe both tense and subject, while not providing enough information for succinct communication. In Lidu, a single suffix can describe the tense of any verb. Of course, this ignores subject, requiring the speaker to name it. Fortunately, almost all situations in other languages already require the naming of the subject, so this does not add to time needed to communicate a message. # Nouns can be derived from verbs. The ''-u'' suffix converts any verb into the noun that is the product or basis of the verb. Speak becomes Speech, Think becomes Thought, etc. Of course, this does not work for all verbs. Understand that not all Lidu nouns are derived from verbs, and that this process generally does not work in reverse. The noun would have to end with ''-u'' before the verb was even invented. # Gender is minimized. Gender equality should be inherent in the very words people speak. Thus, gender pronouns are very similar. San and sen(He and She) differ by just one letter, and are of equal length, convenience, etc. In plural form, when referring to a mixed group, the genderless fenet (They (neut)) is used. =Dictionary= Use-words After: -Av- (as a prefix/suffix), Av (as a preposition) And: Hut Be (exist): Kal Be (permanent condition): Kit Before: -Yt- (as a prefix/suffix), Yt (as a preposition) Being: Kalu (derived from Be (exist)) Condition: Kitu (derived from Be (permanent condition)) Future: Avlyrk (literally, "time after") He: San (Honorific): He- (prefix, normally for pronouns) :Cultural Note: When placed in front of all other persons, he- designates respect. When an individual or group is referring to themselves, they are stating how seriously they view something. Used when making a promise, taking an oath, etc. I''': Lin '''It: Fen :Note: Can represents a person, if their gender is not known. Also note They (neut.), the direct plural form of this. Laugh (verb): Korv Laugh (noun): Korvu (derived from Laugh (verb)) Laughter: Korvuet (plural of Laugh (noun) Many: Etuet (derived from (Plurality)) Now: -Ep- (as a prefix/suffix), Ep Past: Ytlyrk (literally, "time before") (Pluality) -Et :Note: Attached to the ends of nouns, pronouns to mean that there is more than one of something. Present (time): Eplyrk (literally "time now") Speak: Lid She: Sen Speech: Lidu (derived from Speak) They (female): Senet (plural of She) : Note: Must refer to an exclusively feminine group; is thus rarely used. See They (neut.) They (male): Sanet (plural of He) : Note: Must refer to an exclusively masculine group; is thus rarely used. See They (neut.) They (neut.): Fenet : Note: Despite being the last entry in order, this is actually the default form used when referring to a group of mixed gender. Think: Sind Thought: Sindu (derived from Think) Time: Lyrk Too: Avhut (literally "and after", as in "and me well"), Kelet (plural of Very; exceedingly, as in "too much") Very: Kel We: Linet (plural of I''') '''You (singular): Tan You (plural): Tanet (plural of You (singular)) Numbers : 3''' Ban '''4 Ko 5''' Kim '''6 Tep 7''' Pak '''8 Lik 9''' Pil '''10 Zal 11 Zal-al 12 Zal-sat 13 Zal-ban 20 Zat 21 Zat-al 30 Zan 40 Zo 50 Zim 60 Zep 70 Zak 80 Zik 90 Zil 100 Satzal 101 Satzal-al 110 Satzal-zal 111 Satzal-zal-al 120 Satzal-zat 200 Satzat 300 Satzan 400 Satzo 500 Satzim 600 Satzep 700 Satzak 800 Satzik 900 Satzil 1000 Banzal 1,100 Banzal-Satzal 1,252 Banzal-Satzat-Zim-Sat 2,000 Banzat 3,000 Banzan 4,000 Banzo 10,000 Kozal 20,000 Kozat 100,000 Kozim =Example text= ... Category:Languages